The Mystic War
by Kazme Kan
Summary: Two young warriors, one Hunter, one Knight set out on an adventure to Transcend. But with so many obstacles in their ways, it would be almost impossible.
1. Disclaimer Prologue

Disclaimer: Ragnarok Online is an online mmorpg which I do not own. Although I am the owner of my character Ethan the Great, so if I choose to publish this story with a change of setting, I am not liable for a lawsuit. All characters in this story are either mine or a character of my friends, if I get permission to use thier character names which I sure I will be I am liable to publish this story at will.

No part of this story may be copied/Pasted/Printed without the author's permission(Takumi Heartsfelt).

**Prologue: Bows and Blades**

The young hunter sat on one of the side benches of the town called Hugel. He looked out at the rather large lake, and smiled. He had just made another large Profit from hunting in the deep dark depths of the ancient pyramids, sure it had taken him weeks to find what his employer wanted, but the money was worth the wait. He looked up into the beautiful blue sky to see a purple falcon descnding down towards him.

"Ah, you must be happy," he said to his pet. "It's a day we need not go back to hunt within those pyramids, well until our next employer comes along." The Falcon pierced his talons into the young hunter's shoulder, although it seemed painful he had grown used to it over his days of hunting. "Well then, I suggest we find a more quiet part of town so we don't get another job anytime soon, we both need to relax my fine fellow. I believe we both earned it, especially you for attacking when I had no arrows left." This comment gave the bird some pride, it's eyes began to glow and it spread it's wings to show off. For a bird it had a rather large ego, one small comment always sent him into a world where he was the best of the best. "Okay, okay calm down. You'll attract uneeded attention to us," the hunter said cracking a smile. "You don't want to go hunting already do you?" At this moment the bird felt as if could do anything, it jolted up into the air, and began to circle the town of Hugel. His master turned away from the lake to watch the bird's amazing feat. He wanted so badly to call him down, but knew if he did people would run up to him, and ask to become his temporary employer.

As you can see, this boy was a special hunter, not rare to the land of Rune-Midgard. He had no job, he was not a merchant, but he knew ways to be as rich as one. This boy was sort of an item bounty hunter. People around Rune-Midgard all wanted their own upper hand in battle, but they can't all have it because they barely have time to train, and push themselves to thier limits over hunting for various ingredients and equipment to help them better thier adventure. So he started his own business, he hunted for people, he charged by the time and amount of monsters he had to kill to get the item, arrows he had to use, and seventy five percent of the street price of the item they were looking for. He always brought in a hefty profit, and has enough money to live his life over ten times, and still have money left over. But now he only does it for his deep passion of hunting.

He continued to watch his bird friend ascend, and descend through the sky until he heard a sharp piercing sound. His bird began to descend at an alarming rate.

"No..." he said to himself, his smile vanished. "NO, PALLAS!" He shouted his falcon's name at the top of his lungs. He began to hear voices, loud voices.

"Oh my god, it's Ziste!" People said beginning to walk towards him, some faster than others. He looked around at the small amount of people began to surround him. He began to panic, he would never be abnle to get to his bird in time if they got to close.

"No, stop..." he said just loud enough for the people at the front of the line to hear his voice. "I said STOP!!!" Everyone halted, he ran past the group of people, and shoved them out of the way. "Pallas!" the bird came closer, and closer to the ground, he jumped forward to catch him just in time befoore it hit the cold, had concrete ground. "Pallas..." he said to his feathered friend. He slowly began to stand up to his feet. A tear dropped from his eye into a whole that was in his friend's wing. He reached toward the hole since he saw something shiney inside it. Out he pulled... a bullet. "This is the work of a dirty Gunslinger..." fierce feelings ran through his soul, as his mind thought of what he could do to kill the person that did this to his friend. "WHO'S BRIGHT IDEA WAS THIS!!!???" He shouted. Nobody moved from the large crowd that about surrounded him, he looked down at his bird who was going fast. "If my bird dies, not a single one of you will leave Hugel ALIVE!"

For a short while there was nothing but dead silence. Until one shady character stepped out from the crowd. He wore a red, and white jacket with a red hood over his head. He seemed so mysterious, _could he have been the one who shot Pallas? _

For a while the man said nothing, until. "It was my bright idea Ziste..." the man's voice sounded so cold, and heartless. "Do you have a problem?"

"You shot my best friend, you're the one with the problem..." Ziste said as his teary eyes filled with rage.

"You say I have a problem, pfft..." the man said pulling out two revolvers from his gun holsters. "Big words coming from a guy who has a bird as a best friend." Ziste looked down at the falcon who was slipping away quickly.

"You bastard..." he began. "I'll KILL YOU!"

"Just try," the man said holding both the revolvers in Ziste's direction, but froze as Ziste's body began to glow a bright red color.

"I won't just try... I'll suceed," he said as his falcon began to regain some energy. He put him down on the ground.

"Not really," he said. He pulled his fingers back on the triggers, but a sharp pain inflicted both his wrists. Both of his guns fell to the ground and noticed the sharp pain was caused by a two hand sword. "Wha-- What?"

"Don't hurt my friend," the wielder said in a hoarse voice.

"Oh my god," Ziste said as his smile began to return.

"Who the hell are you buddy..." the gunslinger said staring at the swordsman who appeared to be a Knight.

"Most people knew me as the Assassin Stalker, I always walked on my own stalking guilds, finding secrets. But now it's all changed," the Knight said. He looked up to reveal his green eyes which matched his hair. "I'm no longer referred two as DevilSin, now I have honor to my name."

"And your name is...?" the gunslinger asked.

Ziste opened up his mouth, "his name... is Ethan the Great..."

"You're messing with Bows and Blades kid, the original saviors of Rune Midgard," Ethan said with a hash laugh to his voice.

"So, you're teaming up on me like this eh... this doesn't seem at all fair..." the gunslinger said weaponless therefor powerless since he relied on his weapons to do the work for him.

"It wasn't fair when you shot his bird, I'm just returning the favor," Ethan replied not caring whether his actions were fair or not. Nobody in the crowd uttered a word for it was a great show.

"Well..." the Gunslinger said. "You're a knight, don't you play fair and shit like that?"

Ethan paused for a moment, when he chose the path of a Knight he chose to assist others, but it isn't right to have a two on one match. Especially with the opponent weaponless. He lowered his sword, and allowed the gunslinger to pick up his weapons. Immedeatly after he had the guns faced towards both Ethan, and Ziste.

"Well, you'r messing with Guns and the Forbidden Sword, and we run the streets of Rune-Midgard son..." the gunslinger said with a cackle.

_Forbidden sword, what could that... _Ziste thought to himself. Not ten seonds later he saw a red figure appear behind Ethan. "ETHAN, WATCH OUT!"

"Heh," the figure chuclked. "Shoot the Hunter, NOW!"

"My pleasure," the slinger said as he turned both guns towards Ziste, and pulled the trigger with no hesitation. Ziste jumped out of the way, with the bird held in both of his arms. "Stand still dammit..." he said pulling the trigger over, and over again. Ethan turned around to see a tall man wearing a red outfit, he also wielded a bow.

"Who the fuck are you?" Ethan asked expecting an answer immedeatly.

"Such hasty words from a Knight," the man said. "I won't give you my real name, but you can refer to me as Shortie."

"Shortie, what the hell?" Ethan said holding back laughter. The Crowd began to fire up, people were starting to cheer for Ziste and Ethan on the other hand the two gangsters didn't get an once of encouragment.

"No roots for the bad guys eh, that's to bad..." Shortie tuned around and held his bow towards a young page. "Soul Breaker!!" He shouted pulling back his ow, he let it go, and a purple haze followed behind the arrow. He immedeatly died, the crowd hovering over him. "Now, either you cheer for us, or I breaker the rest of you..."

Nobody hesistated to cheer for Shortie, and the mysterious gunslinger.

"Real crowd pleaser," Ethan murmured smartly under his breath.

"Meh, I do my best," Shortie said chuckiling.

"Oh no, I almost forgot about Ziste..." Ethan said to himself. He looked up at Shortie wondering why such a tall man would be called that, but he only had it in his mind for a second, he let out a fierce punch towards his chest sending him backwards into the crowd. Somehow he vanished. "Sonic Blow!!" Ethan shouted sending a number of blows to the Gunslinger sending him to the ground at that moment. His guns flew up into the air, and cracked upon encounter with the hard concrete. "Looks like you can't fight now..."

"Soul Breaker!!" Ethan heard those horrid words from behind him. He jumped out of the way immedeatly to avoid taking damage.

"Sweep Kick!" Ethan said sliding his foot in a three hundred sixty degree angle tripping Shortie. Ethan leaped to both his feet to gain an upper hand, "Bash!!" Ethan sent a number of powerful blows to Shortie, but to Shortie it seemed as if slyness was his second nature, so he dodged all of the skills he threw at him.

"Need a little help Ethan?" Ziste said coming from behind. He eyed the Gunslinger who seemed to ache all over, bt worried none of it. He pulled out his bow, his Falcon ascended. "Okay, Blitz Beat!!" He shouted, the Falcon came down towards Shortie. It sent six powerful blows to him, all to the chest.

"Arg..." Shortie shouted. "That actually hurt me you fool!!!"

"Good," Ziste said. "Maybe next time you'll think twice before a surprise attack."

Shortie smiled, "good idea." He vanished again. Although this time footsteps were heard. Ziste stood on his toes, but he came out of his forgetful trans and remembered that his Falcon was in the air.

"Detect!!" the falcon flew to the growund where the footsteps were coming from. The crowd was now completly silent.

"Missed bitch," Shortie shouted coming from behind Ziste. "Meet the gods, and transcend in the heavens you fool!!!" Shortie shouted. "Soul Brea--"

"Soul Breaker!!" a familiar voice to both Ethan, and Ziste came from the crowd. The purple haze came just as it came from Shortie's bow. But this time, it his Shortie. Shortie was knocked back a few feet, but was quick to jmp back up.

"Who did that!!" Shortie shouted.

"Yo mama's so stupid, she called my house to get my phone number!!" a strange voice came from nowhere. Shortie was frozen, "and now... Arrow Vulcan!!" A string of light purple arrows came from the crowd also, throwing the finishing blows to Shortie. He was on the ground now, unable to move.

"We just wanted some harmless fun..." he said giving off a little laughter. From the crowed stepped the two that assaulted Shortie. "You two, I should've know Mystic Lotus was now babysitting..."

"Get out of here Shortie, before you get us really mad," said the man with the two daggers in his hand. The man with the guitar lifted his hands, and motioned his fingers to make a sort of shoo away animation with them.

"Billy, and Raaze... can't you two take a joke?" Shortie asked begininng to stand.

"Coming from you Shortie," Billy said. "Your fun always ends with death, now leave Mystic Lotus alone."

"Fine..." Shortie said. "But there will come a time when you two aren't around to protect your precious friends, then we'll see who laughs last."

"Does it look like we're laughing Shortie?" Raaze asked looking almost like a professor from behind his goggles.

A smirk wiped across Shortie's face, "whatever, we'll be back. Count on it..." Shortie vanished, and the injured Gunslinger vanished also.

The group tok a shortwhile to get together.

"That was wierd," Ziste said. "Why would shortie attack a member of Mystic Lotus?"

"Iunno," Billy said. "But let's get back to Morroc, we'll discuss it over some hot tea, Elena promised to whip up up if we protected-- erm go shopping...

"Wait..." Ethan said. "She still thinks we're to young to go out on our own?"

"I could see if it was a coinsidence guys... but still..." Ziste said feeling like a child.

"Great job Billy," Raaze said crossing hisarms, and raising his eyebrow.

"Whatever, let's get back to Morroc anyways, I'm beat," Ziste said. "Come Pallas."

"Fine whatever..." Ethan sighed, the sixteen year old Knight felt a cloud of rain hover above his head. "Awww, I train hard to get trated like a baby, just great. What will Flowing say?


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**Welcome to Morroc**

Billy, Raaze, Ziste, and Ethan all walked through the large gates of Morrc. The blazing heat burned Ethan, because of his heavy chain mail armor. But the others were pretty much used to the heat.

You see, Morroc was a desert. A desert where all the thieves hung out at, so therefor it was very dangerous. Ziste's falcon hoverd above, but not as high as it was flying earlier. It's wing was still damaged, even with his and Ziste's souls connected. _Don't worry Pallas, we're almost there. _As the four warriors made themselves to the center of town to where the rest of Mystic Lotus hung out at.

"Hey guys!" a frantic female voice called. It souded as if she were so paniced, but surprisingly she was always this way.

"Hey Boja," the four called back to her at the same time. The girl wore very loose clothing. She was running towards the four. She stood in front of the four breathing hard, she must've been tired.

"You two," Boja said to the youngest of the group, "Ethan...Ziste." The two looked up at her innocently. "You left without finishing your job studies." Boja was a scholar, a good one at that. She loved to read, and write and sell her work. But lately she's been having to write an awful lot because she believed these two were almost ready for the transcend ceremony. "You must know everything there is to know about what you do, or you'll never transcend..."

Ethan sighed, he enjoyed the idea of transcnding, but fighting was a passion of his and this not only got him in trouble alot, but he was pulling time away from studying, and training.

"Hahaha," Billy laughed. "C'mon Boja, lighten up, they're sorry."

"Yea," Raaze said holding back laughter. "They got a little caught up on something back at Hugel. But their okay now."

"Sorry Boja but..." Ziste started motioning his hand to signal his bird to come down. It descended unto his shoulder, "but my job is cutting into my studying time, I need money... and sorry to say but studying is sort of... boring."

"Yea..." Ethan said backing away knowing Boja was already a transcendant class.

"Boring..." she said. "You think studying is boring?"

"Sort of," Ethan stuttured.

"Wellll..." Billy said.

"Yea..." Raaze, "We're gonna leave you three alone now..." Billy, and Raaze jet off at top speed. They could protect the Hunter, and Knight from a Stalker, and a Gunslinger. But when it comes to Boja and her studies, it's a different story.

"So, studying is boring?" She asked. She was begininng to twitch. "Studying is never boring... now it's time for a personal lesson."

"Heheh, B--Boja, we were just kidding..." Ziste said backing away his eyes getting wider and wider.

"Yea Boja... studying rules..." Ethan said in an unbelievable voice. She lifted a finger, and held it towards the two.

"Spider Web!!" She shouted. The both of them found themselves immobile. "Double Casting!!" Her body glowed a bright red. "Now, time for Boja's studies 101."

"Oh... crap," the both said at the same time.

"Fire Bolt!!" From the sky beams of fire came towards the two of them. Both of them cried out lound screams, and then...


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**Friends Forever**

The two vanished allowing the Fire Bolt to crash unto the sandy ground.

"That will teach you that knowledge is power..." Boja said as she straightened her hair. She smiled a sly smile knowing the boys still got what was coming to them. "Well then, back to work." It seemed as if she had never gotten fired up, she went back to town as she took a pen from her pocket, and began to write notes on a small piece of paper.

------E-T-H-A-N------

"AHHHH," Ethan shouted at the top of his lungs. Flames were all over his body, he tried to roll around, but the steel chain mail didn't help at all. The flames subsided, although it felt as if it were melting into his skin, in fact, the right shoulder already had. He was beginning to cry, How come Boja did that. She acts like we don't try... A tear drop fell from his eye. "It hurts... so badly..." He said to himself falling onto the ground holding his shoulder. "Help me... please..."

He felt something brush across his left arm, he looked up to see it was Ziste's hand. "Dude, what happened?"

"My armor, it melted..." Ethan said crying. He made no attempt to hold back the tears, this pain would make even a Lord Knight cry. "Why did she do that to us, it's so painful... are you okay?"

"It didn't hit me..." he replied. "It looks like she aimed at you..."

"So, Boja don't like me?" Ethan asked himself. "WHat did I do?"

"I don't think that's the reason, it could be something else. Maybe it didn't work out the way she thought it would, she didn't know it would hit only one of us." Ethan looked at his shoulder. It was awful, a mixture of various metals with skin. He touched it, but he couldn't feel it. There was no feeling in his right arm at all.

"It's as if it isn't even there..." Ethan muttered. "My arm, it's broken." He tried his best to move it in order to proove himself wrong, but it wasn't possible. "I'm right handed, what if they kick me out of Chivalry, I won't have a job. I won't be respected anymore, and worst of all-- I can't become a Lord Knight."

"Don't worry Ethan, we can fix this," Ziste replied. "We'll find a Priest to help you." Ethan calmed a little, wiping away the tears from his face. The crying stopped.

"The only Priest we know is Mitsuo, and he also encourages us to study. So if Boja tells him what we said, he'll make it worse..." Ethan began to feel depressed. "The more I think about it, the more it feels that none of the people in Mystic Lotus like me..."

"Don't say that Ethan," Ziste said sitting beside him. "Mystic Lotus loves you, that's why they helped you become a knight, without you I'm sure the Guild would never be the same. "You're smart, Dedicated, and strong."

"But, why would they want a weak Knight... I'm a failure. I've failed everyone, I should've studied-- I'm a failure as a Knight. I'll never become a Lord Kn--"

"You see, that's your problem Ethan," Ziste said getting some what angry. "You think everybody is supposed to feel sorry for you. You're not weak, and we both know that. So what if the teacher attacked you, it's punishment for your actions, and your words."

"But... Ziste-- what are you saying?" Ethan said not understanding completly.

"I'm saying you put yourself down too much. Even if you were strong enough to be what you want to be, you're age is against you. You can't be a Lord Knight until you're of age to take your place as a higher rank in Chivalry," Ziste's voice was beginning to scare Ethan."

"Leave me alone..." Ethan said beginning to cry again.

"No Ethan, if you choose to be strong you need to take words not just hits," Ziste said.

"Why are you being so mean?" Ethan asked turning away. The two were on the rooftop of a local bar. "Why can't you just be nice?"

"Ethan, you fool. The world isn't a nice place, right now we've got it made. They feed us, protect us, and teach us. All they want in return is for them to know we love them. Take Elena for example, she sent Billy, and Raaze out to protect us from any dangers that we could've faced. Guess what, we were challanged by somebody more powerful than us, and they helped us. They're like parents Ethan, we were seperated from our families, all of us... Chiodos, Jack, Felecity, Xathmos, you, and I. Be grateful dammit..."

"Why are you being so mean, I thought we were friends!" Ethan shouted.

"We are friends Ethan, we'll be friends forever. So take it to the heart when I say, grow up. Mystic Lotus needs you, they need me. They need all of the Mystic Children. You're not a nine year old swordsman anymore. You're a sixteen year old Knight, the youngest Knight in Chivalry by far."

Ethan took the words to heart, and stood up. He wiped the tears away from his eyes, and cracked a smile. Ziste smiled in return hoping that his words had finally gotten through. "I-- I'm sorry..." Ethan said looking into his friend's eyes.

"Hey, no problem," Ziste replied. "Why don't we get back home, and catch up on our homework."

"I think that's a great idea," Ethan said.

There was a sudden breeze of cold air that rushed through the desert sky.

"Kinda chilly," Ziste said.

"A little," Ethan said. The two looked up to notice white stuff had begun to fall from the sky. "Snow..."

"Storm gust, but how can a storm gust cover all of Morroc..." Ziste asked in suspicion.

"It can't," somebody said. The two looked around confused. They walked over to the railing of the building, and there they saw a wizard. "I'm using it in this spot."

"Hey, it's just Flowing," Ziste laughed. "He won't hurt us, I was afraid for a second there."

"Oh you should be afraid," the Wizard Flowing said. His voice sounded so abnormal for a second. "Be very afraid..." The snow came down at such a Fury, it froze the two where they stood. "Now chill here, I've gotta go find Shortie."

Oh no, Flowing is with Shortie now... what else can go wrong?

"Hello there Ethan..." somebody asked him. He couldn't see very well from the iceberg that he was in, but he recognized the voice. "Hazard... are you gonna get us out?"

"Hmmm," he thought for a second. "I'll get you out Ethan, don't worry."

"Thank goodness, it's freezing in here," Ziste said laughing. "I guess Flowing wants to have some fun."

"Yea, anyways. Here goes... Acid Demonstration!!" He shouted throwing bottle grenades at the young Knight.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!???!!!" Ziste shouted.

"I'm getting him out, what does it look like?" Hazard said sarcastically. The ice broke, and left Ethan on the ground. Struggling, to get up.

"Hazard... wha-- what did you do?" Ethan asked getting on his knees. He felt so weak at the moment.

"Be grateful," Hazard said. "I could've done it again."

Ethan tried to get up, "don't move until Shortie gets here, or I'll kill you myself." Ethan took these words harshly, and fell on his back. He wouldn't attempt to get up again.

------T-H-U-S-A-D------

Thusad sensed danger, he looked up noticing that the skies had grown darker.

"Xathmos, Felecity, Jack, Chiodos, Ethan, and Ziste all of you, COME!" He shouted. He was the protector of the Mystic children, if anything were to happen to them, he always took the blame. Although he called six names, he only saw four bodies. One was a young dancer, two of them were Rogues, and the last one was a Crusader.

"Yes Mr. Thusad?" Chiodos asked.

"Where are Ethan, and Ziste..." he asked calmly. There was no respond. "Mystic Lotus, come to me!" Out of a large house which seemed to be an apartment building, the front doors opened. A large horde of people came out, Billy, and Raaze leading them. Thusad looked through all of them, but didn't see any of them. "Where are Ethan, and Ziste?" He sounded very Haste.

"Well, Raaze, and me left 'em with Boja, ask her," Billy said a little worry in his voice.

"Yes?" asked Boja stepping out from behind Billy. "What happened, I was on the last page."

Thusad sighed, please, put the book down... "It has come to my attention that Ethan, and Ziste are both missing, and you were the last person in contact of them. What happened?"

The people in the crowd were all surprised. Thusad was usually a playful person, but when it came to the children he changed.

"Well, before I could punish them for what they said to me, they both teleported away from..." she was interrupted.

"What exactly was the punishment that caused them to teleport away from you Boja?" he asked. She stood there frozen, not knowing what to say.

"F...Fir--," she stuttured.

"Speak up woman..." Thusad said. He was really getting pissed.

"Fire Bolt, with Double casting!" she blurted out. Thusad gasped.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!?" He shouted. He was furious. He couldn't believe what she just said to him. "Why would you do such a thing, and don't tell me it was because they didn't study."

"Well--" she said starting to turn red.

"Oh my God I cannot believe what I'm hearing," he said rolling his eyes. "So you risked killing these two boys because they didn't study, Boja-- bring me your book." Slowly advanced towards him, and handed the book to him that she was just reading. He took it in his right hand, and crushed it. Nothing but dust, this proved that he was not playing around. "Mystic Lotus, scatter, search for the children by all means. Mystic Children, stay with me. Boja, I want you as far away from these children as possible, I can't believe what you've done. You're punishment will be decided later."

Boja slowly walked away, she felt bad for her short temper. Thusad was furious, and could care less about anybody else's feelings at the moment. He cared about finding the kids, and nothing else.

"What's happening Thusad?" asked Jack the young Rogue. Thusad didn't answer, this meant it was serious.

"Do you have any idea where they could've went?" Chiodos asked. "I mean, they probably used Fly Wings to get away from Boja's fury, but don't they just warp you to a random area where the town elders declared as the city line. If that's true, they could be somewhere around Morroc, maybe even close by."

Thusad thought for a minute, he was trying to clear up his mind, but didn't really know how to reply.

Felecity looked up at the Champion's face. "Thusad, don't feel bad, it wasn't your fault." She patted him a few times on the shoulder, and then he got an idea.

"Have any of you seen Mitsuo?" He asked, I need him. Thusad felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see a big fist. "What the hell?"

"Hahaha, Thusad is is gullible when he's serious," the man said. He appeared to be a high priest. A higher form of Priest who worshiped the Gods that allowed him to transcend.

_I hate the fact that this guy can come out of nowhere..._ Thusad thought to himself.

"How did you know we needed you?" Thusad asked. "I only mentioned your name once."

"Well I just happened to Teleport here, and at that very minute you asked where I was so... here I am," he said laughing again. "Now, what do you need me for?"

"I need you to think, really hard about Fly Wings. What can you tell me about them?" Thusad asked.

"But Chio--" Xathmos began to blurt out. Jack, and Felecity pulled him back, and cupped his mouth to keep him quiet.

"Don't be rude, let them speak," Felecity said.

"Yea, or we might not find Ethan, or Ziste..." Jack said pulling him unto the floor.

Mitsuo began to concentrate... "well... although they teleport you to a random area anywhere in the town lines..."

"Yes, yes..." Thusad said.

"But, there is a secret behind them... they warp the person in the town where they will call Paradise, Mitsuo finished.

Thusad turned around to look at the children... "When the adults aren't around, and we let you kids go free... where do you all hang out?"

"The rooftop of the coffe shop," Felicity replied immediately. They all shook their heads yes.

"Come on, to the coffe shop," Mitsuo said. As the six began to advance toward the shop, they were stopped by somebody calling.

"Thusad, Mitsuo, Children, where dou think you're going?" the voice sounded so pleasant. It came from a man walking towards them, he was wearing a purple suit, and hat.

"Flowing, where were you when I told the guild to search for the children?" Thusad asked.

"Search, I no need to search. I know where they are, my brother is with them," Flowing replied.

"Can you lead us to them?" Mitsuo asked.

"Well I would, but if you haven't noticed my outfit..." Flowing asked pointing to the right part of his chest. On it was a small picture, a Guild Emblem. On it they expected to see the original Pink Flower of Mystic Lotus, instead they saw a black and red Ying and Yang symbol.

"You traitor..." Mitsuo said.

"How could you leave the mystic children for them..." Thusad asked.

"Well..." Flowing said laughing a little, "let's just say Mystic Lotus's obsession over the children were holding me back."

"So, you left Mystic Lotus... for power?" Mitsuo asked, knowing he was right.

"Yeah, kind of," he said letting out a maniac laugh. "Now... hand over those children."

"Why do you want them?" Thusad asked moving his hand behind their back signaling to run off with Mitsuo.

"Well, it's not my business to give away," Flowing replied. "But, I would like the kids in my possession without a fight."

"Well, looks like you're not getting your wish, because you're not getting the kids without going through me," Thusad said drawing his sword mace, and stepping into his fighting stance. "Kids, got with Mitsuo, and get out of here. I'll handle this traitor..."

"Okay," Jack said. "Let's go guys!" They all turned, and followed behind Mitsuo to their escape.

"Sigh... I was hoping you'd make this easy for me, but as it seems you just made it harder on yourself..." Flowing said taking out a wand with a skull at the end of it. "Amplify Magic Power!!" a blue aura surrounded Flowing, "and now what you've been waiting for... Jupitel Thunder!!" A blue ball of electricity began to form in Flowing's hand. Thusad looked up in horror to see the ball quickly jolt towards him. Electronic pulses went through his body, damaging each major, and minor organ at a time.

"Heal!!" Thusad shouted healing all of his damaged parts. "Dangerous Soul Collect!!" He shouted. The blue ball began to vanish, and spirit spears hovered around Thusad's head. "Now... Triple Attack!!" Thusad shouted running towards Flowing, he threw three quick blows into his stomach area. "Quadruple Chain Combo!!" He shouted knocking four more blows into Flowing's face. "Combo Finish!!" Thusad tripped Flowing, and sent a final blow into his stomach.

"Wow..." Flowing said in a hoarse voice. "That... that actually hurt, but you didn't do good enough." He slowly began to stand up.

Catching Flowing off guard Thusad threw a final blow, "Push Palm Strike!!" Knocking Flowing back at least three feet.

"Argh..." Flowing complained. "That was a low blow... but this is even lower. Storm, 'cough, cough.'" Thusad's blows did most of their damage in his stomach, giving him a tough time to breathe. He didn't have enough energy left to yell out his attack, therefor he couldn't deliver it.

"Well then..." he said. "Dangerous Soul Collect!!" He shouted. "Fury!!" He drove his fist into the cold hard ground, the spirit spears vanished , and then finally. "Dangerous Soul Collect!!" They reappeared, and he walked slowly walking towards Flowing to Deliver his Final Blow. Flowing could only watch in horror as his doom walked closer, and closer to him. Thusad set out his hand just in front of Flowing's chest. "I'm sorry Flowing, I really hate to do this..." A white aura appeared around his feet, and energy charged through his body. The spirit spears began to vanish one at a time. "Asura..."

"FOOL!" Flowing shouted. "Jupitel Thunder!!" Flowing shouted. The blue ball began to shine in his hands again.

"STRIKE!!" Thusad at the same exact time shouted. Electricity was everywhere. A white aura beamed from both the attacks creating an explosion of light. As it faded no warrior stood, both of them were on the floors of Morroc, dead. Thusad had thrown away his life, for the children. It was his plan all along, but he wasn't expecting what to happen next.

Flowing's body began to twitch, he moved around quite a bit until a blue aura began to shine. A bright light blasted down from the sky onto his body, and something rose from his body.

"Hmph, so the Gypsy was right," a voice came from the aura. As it faded it was a man that looked like Flowing, only his outfit was more loose, like the teacher Boja. "Can't die again... but for now." He looked around the town looking for something. "Where are those annoying children..."

------M-I-T-S-U-O------

With the children at his side, Mitsuo ran through the town in desperate chance to find an alternate route to the coffee shop.

"Oh my..." Xathmos said slowing down. They had all ran for a long time, and still they could find no route to the shop without encountering Flowing. "Where are we supposed to go... I'm getting awful tired."

Mitsuo looked around town for any shortcuts that would bring them back to the middle of town. "Don't worry you... we'll get to them in due time. Now, show me the way you use to get to the coffee Shop. I'll warp you to Gonryun, and tell Ethreal to look after you awhile, be good..."

"Straight up ahead, that big building right there," said Chiodos. "That's the coffee building," he said.

"Okay," Mitsuo replied. "Warp Portal!!" He shouted. A white beam of light shot up from the ground. "It's Gonryun, find a girl named Yaone and tell her Mituo sent you. She'll look after you for a while."

"Thanks Mitsuo," Felicity said gracefully.

"Yea," he replied. "No problem, just stay safe." The four children stepped into the portal. _Those kids are going to be hero's one day..._

Clip, clop, Clip, clop, Clip, clop... as the portal vanished a sound of shoes tapping against the hard Morroc ground rang in his ears. But who was it, he wasn't moving...

"Hello?" he called out. No answer. "Anybody there?" Suddenly from nowhere...

"Backstab!!" a voice said. Mitsuo immediately recognized it.

"Shortie..." he said feeling extreme pain go through his body. "What are you doing here..."

"Oh nothing, I just want the kids. Like everyone else, where are they you fool..." he asked picking the High Priest up by the collar. "Where the hell are they Priest boy?"

"I ain't tellin you..." Mitsuo replied. With that he spit in his face.

"Oh... okay, so you wanna play that way huh?" Shortie threw the priest to the ground, and pulled out his bow. He pulled back on it, carefully aiming for his heart. "Bye bye Priest Boy..."

"Not so fast vile villain!" A hurmorous person came riding down the roads of Morroc with a PecoPeco, and a spear in hand. "Unleash that man for I... am." The Lord Knight looked up to the sky, his blue hair blew in the wind. "The Nightbringer, and I will put a stop to you and your evil ways... and now. For the song..." There was a strange pause in the air, and then, "GRRREEEEENNN RAAANGERRRR!"

"What the hell?" Shortie shouted so freaked out by the Knight's appearance. "What you think this is comedy central?"

"No," The Nightbringer _as he called himself... _said. "But many of the guild members believe I should go into show business."

This... this is a joke right?" Shortie asked. Mitsuo laughed, he was now clutching his gut.

"Hahahaha, what's up man, any luck?" Mitsuo asked.

"No luck yet sir, but I do believe that Shortie character is around here. Somewhere my Peco can sense danger you know."

"Ahem..." Shortie wanted his spot in this show. "I am this so called Shortie you're looking for, and I'm up... for battle!"

"Well then," The Nightbringer said. "Shall we go?"

"We shall," Shortie replied. Shortie jumped back a few steps, being able to use a bow he can stop Nightbringer from getting at all close to him. He began to shoot arrows rapidly. "Okay, say hello to my little friend!"

"Don't make me go green ranger on you," Nightbringer said with a smirk across his face. "Endure!!"Nightbringer began to walk closer, and closer to Shortie taking the damage from the arrows, but not caring for it much.

As he came closer, and closer Shortie believed it was ime for his ultimate weapon. "Soul Breaker!!" To his surprise the Knight just stood there. "No way..."

"My turn?" Nightbringer asked. He appeared to not have taken any damage at all. "Two hand quicken, concentration, aura blade!!" He seemed to get stronger and stronger with every word he said. "BERSERK!!" He began to glow bright red, no more words came from his mouth.

"Ohh... fuck..." Shortie said. Nightbringer began to throw blows at him at blinding speeds. Shortie couldn't get away because Nightbringer would not let him.

_I... can't... keep... this... up..._ Nightbringer thought. He was running out of energy fast. Mitsuo stood up ready to jump in. He knew the side effects of berserk, and he knew Nightbringer couldn't last very long. He began to slow in his attack speed, Shortie was able to get away.

"Ruwach!" Mitsuo shouted. A blue ball of energy circled around him, "it's okay Nightbringer. Go ahead, and relax, thank you," Mitsuo said to him. Nightbringer did just this, and relaxed. His body began to return to normal, his color became normal as it was before. "Heal!! Heal!! Heall!!" He healed Nightbringer multiple times, until he was back to his normal self. "Warp Portal!!" He shouted. "The coffee shop rooftop, come on." Mitsuo stepped in, and Nightbringer followed him shortly after.

For a minute there wass a bright light, and when it faded a man with a cart sat on the rooftop looking out on the streets of Morroc.

"It's Hazard!" Nightbringer shouted. "What are you doing up here?"

Hazard turned around to stare at the Knight and Priest. "Just holding a package... for Shortie..."

"What?" Mitsuo asked. "Why is everyone betraying Mystic Lotus, is there an asshole convention in town?"

"Hey, how about we just skip the talk, and get straight to the fighting, and stuff... Acid Demonstration!!" Hazard threw grenade bottles at Nightbringer forgetting about Mitsuo.

"Heal, Heal, Heal..." this continued for about ten minutes. "You'll run out of bottles sooner, or later you fool. Heal, Heal, Heal!!" Mitsuo laughed, because he conjured up an idea. "Lex Aterna!!" He cast a spell on Hazard stopping him from casting Acid Demonstration. "Kill him now Nightbringer!

Nightbringer didn't think, he drove his spear through Hazard as if it were nothing. He fell over the building edge, leaving the two to free Ziste from his frozen hell.

"ZISTE!!" Mitsuo screamed giving him a hug. "FINALLY, I didn't think we'd ever find you. Where's Ethan?" He's... he's... right th th-- there..." He was still cold from being in that ice so long. Mitsuo turned his head, and saw Ethan burned, and lying on the ground.

"Awww..." Mitsuo said. "He's been through so much today. Heal!!" Ethan opened his eyes...

"Where am I?" He asked as soon as he opened his eyes. His heart was racing.

"Still in Mo--," Mitsuo began. But he was interrupted by a cackle.

"Hahahaha..." it was Shortie. "Hello Ethan the Great." Shortie was right beside Nightbringer. "I've finally found you... too bad the Priest had to crash the party."

"Sh-sh-Shortie's back?" Ziste asked. He couldn't believe his eyes since they were open the whole time he was frozen.

"Yep, and better than ever, I've got fire power," he said.

"What kind of Fire Power?" Mitsuo asked.

"This kind, Nightbringer kill Mitsuo..." Nightbringer couldn't control himself. He pulled back his spear, and swung it like a baseball bat. He knocked him over the edge of the building.

------Z-I-S-T-E------

"Mitsuo!" Ziste shouted. "Come back!"

"Too late now kid, it's over. All that are left now are the major members, Billy, Raaze, and Elena, I'm sick of Mystic Lotus, and the fact that they've hidden you kids for so long disturbs me. So, I'm picking them all off one by one, and since you weren't mentioned in my readings... I can kill you."

"What?" Ziste was surprised. Shortie rose his bow Ziste jumped back. "So, this is how we end it huh Shortie?"

"Yep," Shortie said smiling. Ziste pulled back on his bow, and let it go. The arrow flew towards Ziste. Ziste dodged it, and shot multiple arrows at Shortie. "Come on kid, I thought you were one shit, one kill..." He said dodging, and dipping every arrow.

"I would be, if you'd just stop the dam moving..." Ziste said shooting more arrows. "Blitz beat!!" Ziste shouted. Pallas dived towards Shortie, kocking the wind out of him multiple times, and then clawed his face leaving a mark.

"Okay kid, now you're going to die..." he said. "Soul Breaker..." The purple mist knocked Ziste off of his feet. Shortie walked towards him slowly, and held the bow with the arrow at point blank range. "Bye kid..."

Ziste didn't want to die, he wasn't ready. Was it truly meant to end this way...

_Over the years I've had dreams about transcending. There was a skill I've used to one hit K.O. A lot of my enemies... please let this dream come true, just once..._

"Falcon ASSAULT!!" He shouted. At a blinding speed Pallas dived from the sky. Shortie wasn't expecting such strength, so he was knocked back. Ziste stood up,immediately, and looked around but nobody but Shortie and Ethan laid on the ground.

"Okay kid..." Shortie said. "I'll give you that one..." He began to vanish. "But next time... it won't be me you're fighting."

Shortie was completely gone, and Ziste was the one who did it. "I... I did it, I'm a hero!" He jumped around so much, he was that excited. "Hey Ethan, guess what!?!" He shouted. He stared in the spot where Ethan was, but he was gone... "Shortie... he took him..." He backed away, until he got to the building edge. He fell, but a hand grabbed him. He looked up hoping it was Ethan, but it was Nightbringer. "Let me go..."

"NO!" Nightbringer shouted. Ziste foght him for a second, until he wiggled free. He fell closer, and closer to the ground, he closed his eyes expecting to live only a few more seconds. But, he was still alive. He opened his eyes to see that he was falling... up. He looked around to see he was surrounded by nothing but black. His body began to turn, and slow down as he came closer, and closer to the ground which was now gray. He landed on his feet, and glared around the room.

It was empty, except for a sniper. He sat there, back turned to Ziste.

"Who are you?" Ziste asked. "The dark side... your dark side. The sniper turned around, his eyes were covered by some kind of brown blindfold, and he was wearing something like a flu mask. Above him flew a bird.

"I must be dreaming..." Ziste said to himself.

"Well if youre dreaming... then you shouldn't feel this," without time the sniper had sent three arrows through Ziste's chest. Ziste began to fall again, and the last words the sniper said was... "next time, I'll give you a chance." Ziste fell asleep, into a deep sleep.

"Ziste... Ziste...WAKE YO ASS UP!" such a rude awakening. He opened his eyes, and juked his body forwards to see that the voice had come from Xathmos.

"Xath...Fee, Chode, and Jack!" He shouted... "You're all okay!"

"Yep, and so are you and Ethan... right?" asked Felicity. There was a long silence, and then...

"Shortie took him," it hurt for him to say it. All four of them gasped, and looked around at each other. "What are we going to do?"

"I... don't know..." Chode replied.

"None of us do..." Felicity said.

"Oh my," Xathmos said. The five kids sat there in the grassy town of Gonryun. Dumbfounded, and all blamed themselves for what happened to their friend.


End file.
